


AR-4

by danceswchopstck



Category: Generation Kill, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Brad Colbert has adventures IN SPACE, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Team, Women Being Awesome, Women in the Military, original characters of color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for ArwenLune's wonderful <i>Rock Happy </i>story and series--Atlantis Recon team #4, in the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AR-4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rock Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321928) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune). 




End file.
